


Cute for a Girl?

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Poet Louis, Sexual Experimentation, Straight!harry, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, or is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry recently had a sexual awakening with another student on campus.  She attends a poetry reading and finds herself reliving the experience through Lou's words.





	Cute for a Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt word was Terrfying.
> 
> The poem that Louis performs in this is called "Cute For A Girl" by Alix Olson. I do not claim credit for the bold text! It just really inspired my idea. I love the way she performs it and everyone should go listen to it **[here](https://youtu.be/HOzzbHJ9I4s)** before reading to get the effect of how Louis would be reading it! 
> 
> In case my link doesn't work: https://youtu.be/HOzzbHJ9I4s

 

* * *

 

Harry slid into a seat in the back of a small coffee shop on campus.  It was one of the last places she wanted to be on a Friday night, especially with her halloween costume at home just begging to be painted, but the thought of any grade lower than an A in her literature class was terrifying enough to keep her in place.  She was on scholarship but beyond that, it was important to her to maintain her GPA to make the next move in her education.  She had always been that type of student so she had forced herself from her dorm room to attend the poetry performance she was required to write about later.  

She felt out of place.  The room was filled with small groups of friends chatting animatedly with their lattes and espressos and whatever fancy and expensive drinks they made up behind the counter.  She wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, hated it actually, and even the aroma filling the air around her made it clear she was out of her element.  There were a few people she recognized from around campus but there had been no one she felt she knew well enough to join for the evening so she kept to her small table.  She messed around with her phone while she waited for the poetry readings to begin and tried not to appear as awkward as she felt.  

It had already been nearly an hour and Harry couldn’t help the yawns that had overtaken her several times in the past few minutes.  She was bored, was the thing.  None of the readers so far had anything that grabbed her attention.  Sure the words sounded nice if she listened to them but there was no character behind them.  Their tone sounded more like reading dull paragraphs from a textbook rather than the colourful words about life and love.  It wasn’t a performance, it wasn’t engaging.  She also didn’t want to judge but these were her fellow students and with it being an open mic type situation, it was clear some of them could use some guidance.  Some of them just sounded like poorly written paragraphs of random thoughts.  

She was just about to call it a night and slip out the door when the next performer was announced.  Harry tensed in her seat and immediately straightened up in her posture, eyes wide as she watched her take the small corner cleared out to be the stage.  It wasn’t just another generic face grabbing everyone’s attention.  It was Lou.  

Lou wasn’t unknown around campus.  She was loud and confident and always had a different girl on her arm every time Harry saw her walking through the quad.  There wasn’t a doubt that Lou didn’t care what anyone thought of her and it was clear with everything she did.  There wasn’t a shy or timid bone in her body, that Harry could find anyway.  Lou was also very open about her private life and with a reputation that might label her a slut or a player with the gossipy crowd, she proudly owned the fact that she loved sex and didn’t care who knew it.  Harry had overheard girls giggling about their nights with her, straight girls gushing about how amazing she was with her mouth and her hands and the others just dreaming about being the girl who would finally manage to lock her down.

But those overheard giggles were exactly why Harry felt frozen in her seat.  She had been one of those girls not even a week ago and unlike Lou, she was shy about it.  Or maybe she wasn’t shy but suddenly felt like she should be with finally seeing Lou for the first time since the incident.  She slid lower in her seat and tried to blend into the wall, nervously biting her lip.  There hadn’t been any gossip from Harry.  She hadn’t even told anyone that it had happened.  But even so it felt like the whole room might suddenly know what had happened between them and the internal self questioning crisis she had been dealing with.  That alone was enough to send a shot of anxiety through her and she wiped her palms over her jeans after they had suddenly gone clammy.  

“Hey I’m Lou,” she tested the microphone, tapping it a few times with a laugh as the room cheered for her, “Testing one two three, ground control to Major Tom.”  Of course she was loved in this setting, Lou was made to be the center of attention and her casual stance behind the mic left little room to question that.  

“So I’m going to kick off the slam poetry section of the night.  Can we get another round of applause for the performers so far?” Lou raised her hands and urged louder cheers from the small audience.  She let the sound but not the energy die down before speaking again.  “This is a new one.  Hope you like it.”  

Harry took a breath and slowly let it out while the room grew quiet once again.  

 

**“I told her she was cute…  
** **She said ‘you’re cute… for a girl?’”**

 

Harry wanted to melt into the floor as Lou’s light and airy voice parroted the exact words she had uttered herself to her only days ago, face growing red and warm until she felt like she might faint.  Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she was just overreacting to the first line of a larger work that had nothing to do with her.  But there was a glint in Lou’s eye and a crooked smirk on her face and if everyone didn’t know what had happened between them before, they surely did now.  All eyes would be on her in a matter of seconds, judging her for every awkward fumble of words she had said, every moment of sexual ignorance she had felt.  Lou was about to expose her to the room and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  She was terrified to shift her eyes from where they were fixed at the figure illuminated by the makeshift spotlight.  

_It was nearing 8 in the evening when Harry flipped to a new page in her notebook and let out a sigh.  She knew that her courses would be more difficult this year but she didn’t accurately estimate the amount of extra work they would be outside the classroom nor did she anticipate her professor’s obsession with group work.  This was already their third group project in less than 3 months and the worst part about it was that they were never able to pick their own partners and this time had been no different._

_It seemed as if the semester had just started but really the leaves had already begun to shift to the colours of autumn and had started a colourful rain that gently drifted down on the students as they made their way about campus.  Lou’s dorm room was a single and she envied the view she had of the courtyard and the big maple trees that stood majestically over the green space.  It was her first group project with Lou and honestly, her first time spending any time with her at all._

_Of course it was hard not to notice her in class, always jumping in with answers or comments that drove the discussions forward, one of the voices the professor always praised.  Harry really hoped her knowledge was useful and not just a show for the professor but so far, it seemed that she really did know her stuff.  That was a relief._

_“I think we should call it a night,” Harry finally sighed, closing her notebook before rubbing her temples._

_“Have places to be?  Boyfriends to see?” Lou asked, her tone light and teasing as she lounged back on the broken futon that squeaked with every one of their movements.  Harry snorted and shook her head._

_“No, haven’t had anyone interested in that.  No boyfriends or anything to see.  Just ready to turn off my brain.”_

_“That’s surprising.  I think you’re cute.”  Lou’s tone had changed.  Her voice was more steady and Harry hadn’t meant it in that way at all.  Of course she knew she wasn’t ugly but she also hadn’t sought out any relationships since coming to school.  It hadn’t been a priority.  She didn’t need Lou to feed her confidence or give her a pep talk about her looks just because she wasn’t dating anyone._

_“Awww, Louuu,” she cooed to make the shift in conversation light.  Harry turned to find Lou much closer than she had been a moment ago and sucked in a small breath of surprise.  “I think you’re cute too… for a girl.”_

_A strange look crossed Lou’s face and for a moment Harry thought she had offended her._

 

**“Look I like you a lot but I like to give head  
** **I laid down on my bed I said… try me”**

 

_“No, I mean, you’re attractive I just… You’re not really my… type,” Harry said nervously while she tucked a few strands of her stray curls away from her face and behind her ears._

_“What’s your type?” Lou asked suggestively, raising a brow and letting her tongue slip across her rosy lips.  Harry stared down at their shiny plush surface and fish mouthed for a moment before finding her voice._

_“Men?”  Harry knew it came out shaky and swallowed hard._

_“I can do everything a man can do,” Lou challenged and her lips slowly began to quirk into a grin that made Harry realize she was still staring at them._

_“I like to give head,” she blurted out, flustered and immediately growing red as she tried to find something to occupy her hands.  She shuffled her textbooks, hands shaking and teeth sinking into her own bottom lip as she was thrown out of her element._

_“Head?” Lou asked, leaning back on the futon.  She planted her feet on the worn cushion and parted her knees, legs opened in invitation.  “Try me.”_

 

**“She said ‘no it’s dick I’m after darling’  
** **And she headed for the door.  
** **I said ‘if it’s dick you’re after darling…  
** **Try my top dresser drawer’”**

 

_“No, I mean, penis- dicks, I mean.  Blowjobs.  I meant blowjobs,” Harry stuttered out and cursed herself for being too distracted to speak her thoughts.  But Lou’s legs were still spread and her hand was casually resting over her clothed crotch and her eyes wouldn’t stop betraying her and sneaking glances.  She was flustered.  Lou’s fingers were moving in small slow circles right there, not even touching the fabric or the warmth Harry knew would be beneath it but just the motion had her swallowing hard.  The look on Lou’s face wasn’t helping either, brow cocked suggestively with a smirk that Harry knew was an open invitation.  An invitation that shouldn’t be affecting her._

_She felt something stirring between her legs but she squirmed in her seat and tried to ignore it.  It proved to be more difficult than it should have been as she tried to shove her textbooks into her bag, hands shaking and nerves making her movements clumsy._

_“I um… I should… get going…” Harry fumbled the words out when she finally struggled to get the zipper on her bag closed after several attempts._

 

**“‘But I’ve got small hands’ I said  
** **‘They never go limp when I fuck  
** **‘I’ve got girl parts myself so I know where’s good to suck.’  
** **She paused.  I moved closer.”**

 

_She froze as she felt Lou’s warm hand suddenly resting against her thigh.  Lou was only inches away when Harry turned her head, licking her lips on instinct with Lou’s mouth so close to her own.  Her eyes flicked down to the damp pillows in front of her and her throat felt tight as she looked back up.  She had never noticed just how pretty Lou’s eyes were, in reality she had never actually taken the time to look.  Her lashes were long and the colour was so vivid that Harry found herself lost in the kaleidoscope patterns for a moment, forgetting exactly what was happening._

_The warmth of Lou’s palm slowly slid to her inner thigh and burned her through the thin fabric of her sundress, one of the last days she would be able to wear it before the air became too chilly._

_“My hands can do anything a dick can do… only I’d dare to say my fingers can be even better,” Lou’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips once more, moving closer until they were just centimeters from Harry’s, leaving the last move up to her.  “I have girl parts myself, you know, just like you.  I know my way around them pretty well.  I know what feels good, how to make_ you _feel good.  My tongue knows what it’s doing.”_

_“I don’t know,” Harry mumbled and could feel her own warm breath bouncing off Lou’s mouth and back to her in a humid puff but she already felt the fight had left her.  Her words had only been a whisper after all.  Looking back, there hadn’t been much fight to begin with.  Her weak protests hardly counted._

 

**“She said ‘I’m not sure I buy it’  
** **But her nipples perked her pelvis jerked  
** **She said ‘I guess I’ll try it’”**

 

_Lou’s hand slid up until it was resting in the warm center where Harry’s legs met and Harry let out a small gasp.  The movement made her realize she had been leaning into Lou even more, drawn into her more like it, their lips just barely touching in their close proximity._

_Harry closed her eyes and gave in, their lips touching so gently at first, barely moving together but it already felt so nice.  Lou didn’t kiss like the boys had.  It was gentle and intimate and sweet all within the first contact.  It left her settled yet hungry for more so she started to take what she wanted and kicked it up a notch fueled by the desire that had been stoked within her._

_“Yeah?” Lou mumbled the question into her mouth and Harry nodded eagerly in response.  She had gone too far deny herself this experience now._

_“Yeah, I’ll try it.”_

_Harry couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Lou seduced all the straight girls but she also found she really didn’t care.  She was an adult now, away from her parents and able to make her own decisions and if she wanted to let someone touch her then she would no matter what their gender._

_And right now, she really wanted Lou to touch her._

_The skirt of her sundress had bunched up with Lou’s wandering hand so it didn’t take much for her hand to slip beneath it.  Her solid fingers were just a ghost of a touch at first, Harry’s hips canting up towards the friction she was starting to desperately need from the buildup._

_“So wet already,” Lou mumbled against their wrestling lips, fingers pressing in against her already soaking boycut briefs.  She would be embarrassed but didn’t have long enough to think about it before Lou’s fingers were shifting the fabric to the side and sliding exactly where she longed for them to be._

_“Oh god,” Harry groaned with a reaction that made her blush.  Her legs spread wider and she leaned back with a squeak of the futon to give Lou more access.  It already felt better than it ever had with any of her previous boyfriends and they had hardly started.  They always fumbled around or were too rough or didn’t know the meaning of foreplay before diving right in.  It had always been a bit of a turn off before._

_But this was perfect.  This was exactly how she would touch herself under the sheets late at night when the mood struck.  Having someone else do it was even better and while it was amazing to not have to focus on moving her own fingers to inflict that feeling she also wasn’t sure what to do with her hands.  She found her fists full of fabric, one hand ending up in Lou’s shirt while the other gripped the thick canvas of the futon cover, writhing underneath the sensations._

_“Oh god,” Harry moaned again when Lou’s lips began to travel down her neck, sucking in all the right spots and latching onto that place right behind her ear that always made her toes curl at the same moment Lou dove her finger deep inside.  The digit slid out before she even had a chance to get used to the feeling, circling her clit in a maddening pattern before diving right back in.  Harry had never felt so wet in her life._

_“Is that what you like?” Lou whispered against her ear as she slid two of her fingers into her, crooking them and searching out her spot and finding it with practiced ease.  The sudden pressure spurred her nerves to life and had her gasping and the muscles in her thighs clenching.  “Having something inside you?  Being filled up?  If it’s dick you’re really after, I have plenty of choices in my dresser drawer.  Just tell me what you need.”_

_Harry could feel the smirk against her neck even though she couldn’t see it and a shiver ran through her body with the image of Lou hovering over her body, fucking her into the mattress with a dick she would insist on helping her strap on.  She wanted that, fuck yes she wanted that._

_But Lou’s fingers were already doing so much, Harry’s thighs quivering with the insistent pressure against her g spot and Lou’s thumb that was somehow still able to circle her clit at the same time in perfect synchronization.  She was already on the verge of coming and wouldn’t sacrifice this orgasm for a piece of silicone just because the image of it had her clenching around Lou’s fingers._

_“Jesus, Lou! Don’t stop!” Harry’s hand found Lou’s shoulder and tightened her grip around it for leverage, her hips thrusting up to meet fingers until her whole body began to float in a euphoric state._

_“Yeah darlin’,” Lou murmured the encouragement as she no doubt felt Harry’s muscles pulsing around her in the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced with another person._

_Lou brought her through the peak until her body fell limp against the futon, her eyes barely cracked open and a lazy and sated smile stuck on her lips._

 

**“She stopped, dropped, rolled, paused, turned.  
** **And that night I learned  
** **that skin is where this revolution gonna begin,  
** **touching one woman at a time,  
** **showing there’s no crime in feeling this good  
** **God would be a dyke if She could find someone to hold her,  
** **instead of holding her up as the dark image  
** **in the church of my bedroom she stopped, dropped, rolled, paused, turned, spread, said  
** **‘oh god.’  
** **‘Yeah, darlin’ I said ‘anybody, anybody,  
** **any Body can bring you closer  
** **to jesus.’”**

 

The room around her exploded in cheers and shouts but it fell on Harry’s deaf ears.  Her palms were sweaty and her knuckles had turned white where she had been gripping the edge of the table.  She was in a room full of people but all of that had faded away when Lou had found her out in the crowd.  The small quirk of acknowledgement was all that had given her away though her stare had been intense and suggestive as she relived their moments in a condensed and practiced group of words.  Harry had no doubt the poem was, in fact, about her.

She shifted in her seat and then blushed at how wet the memory had made her, how she had nearly come again just from the image that Lou had crafted and exposed to everyone in the coffee shop.  In a flash of panic she hoped she hadn’t been rutting against her chair through the performance that rendered her unaware of her surroundings.  Now that it was over, Harry realized just how erotic she found it.  It turned her on to have Louis explicitly talking about their most intimate moments in front of a crowd and somehow she knew that she hadn’t written anything as specific for anyone else she had been with.  

Lou threw a wink at her across the room and her expression said she knew exactly what Harry was thinking.  She felt something special swell in her chest to be singled out in a room full of Lou’s friends.

“Thank you,” Lou made a small bow to the crowd, “One on one spiritual experiences will be available to specific parties in my dorm room later this evening.  Please submit your interest in person.”

To the rest of the crowd, it was just Lou making a joke, a jest at the references in her poem.  But as she stared right at Harry when she said it, she knew it was an invitation only meant for her.   

And while the new territory terrified her more than she was even willing to admit, Lou had awakened a new piece of her that she was excited to explore.  It may not have brought her closer to Jesus exactly but she knew that was exactly what she’d be moaning out later that night.   

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back after the reveal!


End file.
